Do You Love me?
by Maximan
Summary: Sawyer's back from his three month trip. That's a lot of time to figure things out. Hazel wants to tell him how she really feels about him, and so does Sawyer. Will they admit their feelings or will they just remain friends? Find out in Do You Love Me?
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy this story. I saw Dolphin Tale 2 and I just had to write a Hazel and Sawyer fanfic. There so cute! If you enjoyed it please review and share with your friends. (Lets make this Hazel and Sawyer fandom bigger!) :)**

* * *

><p>It's been three months since Hazel Haskett saw Sawyer Nelson. Three months since Sawyer left to go on a boat to learn more about Marine Biology. During that time, Hazel and Sawyer texted everyday. It costed her a big phone bill but she didn't care. Today was the day Sawyer would come home. He would finally get to see Winter, his family, the other animals and Hazel.<p>

Hazel paced back and forth in the crows nest thinking. _You can do it Hazel. Just tell him. As soon as you see him just come right out and say it._

"Hazel!" She heard her dad call, interrupting her deep thought. Her face lit up. "He's back!" She said to herself. Hazel climbed down the ladder as fast as she could then ran down the stairs. Sawyer's mom's car pulled up in the parking lot of Clear Water. The car door opened and Sawyer stepped out. Hazel stood in front smiling. "Hey." She said. She lifted her hand out for him to shake it. Sawyer grabbed it, but then quickly pulled her in for a hug. Hazel was surprised, but enjoyed every second of it. "I have so much to tell you" Sawyer said with a grin.

"So do I." Hazel muttered. Sawyer smiled then turned to his mom. "Can I see Winter mom?" He asked. Lorraine nodded. Then Sawyer looked at Hazel. "Race you!" He shouted then ran. Hazel ran after him into the aquarium. Once they reached the pools Sawyer jumped in, but Hazel hesitated. "What are you waiting for?" He said to her. He then grabbed her arm and pulled her in. They swam with Winter for a few minutes until it was time to get out. Hazel and Sawyer got towels then sat down in the crows nest to dry off. It was very sunny out so they dried off fast. "So did you have fun?" Hazel asked.

"Of course!" Sawyer replied. "But I missed Winter." He said.

"Oh…" She felt sad that he didn't miss her.

"And you." He smiled at her. She smiled back.

"So what's been happening here?" He asked.

"Oh you know, same old stuff. We rescued and released more animals."

"That's great."

_Hazel this is the perfect time to tell him, _she thought.

"Um Sawyer?" Hazel said.

"Yeah?" Sawyer grinned at her making the situation way more difficult. _I can't do it, _she thought.

"Uh, it's time to feed the dolphins." She said instead.

* * *

><p>Sawyer came home from a busy day at the aquarium. He dropped his bag down on the floor then sighed heavily as he sat on the couch. Lorraine came in with a glass of water and a snack for her son. "Honey take a break you just got home from a three month trip." She told him. "They need me there mom. Plus Winter missed me."<p>

Lorraine smiled. "Okay if your willing to do all that hard work ." She sat down the water and snack on the side table. "But I think Winter's not the only reason you want to work there." She teased as she walked to the kitchen. Sawyers eyes widened. "Is it that obvious?" he said aloud. Sawyer grabbed his phone and started to text his cousin Kyle.

**Sawyer: **I need 2 talk 2 u

**Kyle: **Sure man. On here or in person.

**Sawyer: **In person.

**Kyle**. Okay I'll be right over.

Sawyer waited for Kyle to come on the front porch of the house. Kyle didn't live too far so he came right sway. As soon as Sawyer saw him pull up he went up to greet him "Hey Sawyer." Kyle said as she shut the car door. "What's up?" He asked.

"I need help." Sawyer said as they sat on the porch.

"Okay try me." Kyle said. It took Sawyer a minute to get it out.

"How do tell a girl that you like her?"

"Oh so there's a girl?" Kyle teased. Sawyer looked away.

'Maybe..." He said.

"So does this girl happen to like dolphins too?" Kyle said. Sawyer's eyes widened.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"Oh come on, we all new." Kyle said. Sawyer put his hands on his face.

"I've known her for four years Kyle. What if she only like me as a friend.?"

"Well that risk will be your decisions Sawyer." Kyle patted his shoulder. "And trust me, if you don't tell her you'll regret it forever." He told him.

That stuck in Sawyer's head the rest of the day and through out the night. He laid awake thinking about it. If he never told her Hazel she could end up with another guy. He could never live through life seeing Hazel with someone else. He would rather die. Sawyer turned side ways in his bed and stared at photo that sat on top of this side table. It was of him and Hazel playing with Hope. A few minutes later he finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning was bright and sunny. Sawyer went to the kitchen and grabbed a banana for breakfast. He said goodbye to his mom then hopped on his bike to go to work. When he got there he was greeted by Hazel and her dad. "You guys can start off by feeding the dolphins." Clay said. He handed a bucket to Sawyer that was filled with small fish. Hazel and Sawyer walked into the aquarium. Inside a girl walked over to Sawyer.<p>

"Hey Sawyer!" She said.

"Hi Jordan." He greeted. Hazel stood there awkwardly. "Hazel this is Jordan she was on the trip too."

Jordan put out her hand so Hazel could shake it, but she refused.

"Sawyer we gotta feed the dolphins." She said grabbing the bucket. Sawyer walked to the edge of the pool where Hazel was bent over putting fish in the water. "So what are you doing here?" He asked Jordan whilst throwing fish to Winter.

"I've been wanting to meet Winter since like forever, so I asked my mom if I could." Jordan said.

"Here why don't you feed her?" Sawyer suggested. He handed the bucket to her. She came over and bent down next to him.

"So," She said. "Is this your girlfriend?" She asked. Sawyer was surprised by the comment.

"Hazel? What? No, were just friends." He replied quickly. Hazel looked in the other direction.

"Are you sure?" Jordan asked.

"Um.. Yeah." Sawyer said along with a quiet sigh.

"Oh that's too bad cause you guys would totally make a cute couple." She said. Hazel and Sawyer looked at each other with awkward smiles then got back to feeding Winter.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this was a good chapter. Please review! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahhhh five reviews already! Thanks! Here is chapter 2! You've been begging for it ****J**** Thanks for the reviews! I really love the nice comments!**

* * *

><p>The next day Hazel found Phoebe in the water with Winter. She was giving Winter her breakfast. Hazel walked over to the pool and sat down with her feet in the water. "Hi Hazel." Phoebe said.<p>

"Hey Phoebe. Can I ask you a question?" Hazel asked.

"Sure go ahead." Phoebe said with a smile. Hazel was glad she could come to Phoebe with any problem she had. Since she didn't have a mom, Phoebe was the one she could go to, to talk about girl stuff.

"Is it weird if the girl says she likes the guy before he does?" Hazel said.

"Well that depends." Said Phoebe. "If you know for sure that he likes you back than you should wait and see if he says it first."

"Oh okay." Said Hazel.

"But either way, you shouldn't just keep it inside of you. Do what your heart tells you." Phoebe explained. Hazel nodded her head with a small smile.

"Thanks." She said. Hazel stood up and walked around the corner. She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped right into Sawyer who was going in the same direction, which caused Hazel to fall to the ground. Sawyer immediately helped her up. "We seem to do this a lot." He joked after Hazel got to her feet. She laughed. "Yeah, we do." She replied.

"Do you have a minute?" Sawyer asked. Hazel glanced at a clock near by.

"Sure." She said. Sawyer gestured her to follow him into the crows nest. They sat side by side one another. Sawyer had his hand in the pocket of his shorts. Seconds later he pulled out a box. He opened it and inside was necklace with a dolphin attached to it. Sawyer pulled it out and handed it to Hazel. "Wow it's very pretty." She said.

"I knew you'd like it." Sawyer said. "Here let me put it on for you." He took the necklace out of her hand and began to put it around her neck. Hazel looked down at the necklace then at Sawyer. They stared into each others eyes, then slowly they both leaned in.. _I can't believe this is happening, _Hazel thought.

_Come on Sawyer just do it, _he thought. But their moment was broken when they heard a high pitched scream. Hazel and Sawyer immediately went to see what was going on. "What's wrong?! What happened?!" Hazel asked. Phoebe came towards them. "Sorry false alarm." She told them. _Are you kidding me? _Sawyer thought. "Why don't you guys take a break." Phoebe told them. Sawyer smiled.

"Race you to the beach!" He said running ahead.

"Not again!" Hazel said running after him. She chased him down to the beach where they threw off their shoes and ran to the ocean. Sawyer splashed some water at Hazel and she did the same to him. They ran around and had a good time for a few minutes before getting bored. Sawyer and Hazel grabbed their shoes then walked along the beach. "You know Hazel, your really fun to be around." Sawyer said.

"Oh stop it." Hazel teased. Sawyer laughed.

"No really. You are." He said truthfully. Hazel looked at him and smiled. He was the sweetest person she's ever met. Was he gonna tell her?

* * *

><p>After a late dinner Sawyer was in his bedroom on his bed with a book. He began randomly flipping through pages, because he wasn't really interested in actually reading the book. He stopped when he reached a certain page of the book. There was something stuck inside the page. It was a small piece of paper in the shape of a rectangle. Sawyer grabbed the paper knowing exactly what it was. It was a photograph of Hazel. He remembered he had printed it out on the day he realized he liked her. At first he thought it was ridicules that liked her so that's why he put it in the book. But now he was so sure of it. Sawyer took the picture and stared at it. "Why can't I just tell you Hazel." He said to the picture. "It's just that whenever I look at you I get so nervous and I can't do it. And-" Sawyer heard someone knocking on his door. Lorraine peered in.<p>

"Hey Sawyer." She said. "I was wondering where you went after dinner."

"I'm just thinking mom, I'm fine." Sawyer told her. Loraine walked up to the bed and sat down next to him. She raised one eyebrow. "Are you sure?" She asked knowingly. Sawyer sighed deeply. He shook his head.

"No." He said.

"You wanna tell me?" Loraine asked her son. Sawyer gave his mom the picture of Hazel.

"What's this for?" She asked.

"I printed it out on the night… The night I new that I liked Hazel. More than a friend…" He confessed. Loraine put a hand to her heart. "I'm so glad you said that Sawyer." She said.

"Why?"

"I saw the looks in your eyes honey. I've just been waiting so long for you to confess it." She said. Sawyer laughed. "Man I guess everybody new." He said. "What am I gonna do mom?"

"Honey, you do what you think is right." Loraine told him. She kissed his cheek than turned out his light. Sawyer fell fast asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Chapter two! I hoped you liked it. Follow my twitter hazelandsawyer for my coziNathan/dolphin take fan account. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapter took awhile. I just feel like my chapters are too cheesy and weird. Anyway thanks for the reviews they really make me smile. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sawyer woke up with only one thing on his mind: He was determined to tell Hazel that he liked her. He didn't know how and he didn't know when but he new he had to. In the kitchen Sawyer's mom had made a nice breakfast of eggs, pancakes, and bacon. Turkey bacon in fact., she was trying to heat more healthy. She placed two plates on the table, one for her and one for her son. Sawyer came into the kitchen. "Hi honey, you going to the aquarium today?" Loraine asked. Sawyer shrugged as he sat down at the table.<p>

"You don't have to if you don't feel like it. I can talk to Clay." She told him

"No mom, it's okay." He said as he put eggs onto his plate. "I have things to take care of." He muttered.

* * *

><p>At the boat house Hazel was getting ready for a run when her phone buzzed with a text. It was Sawyer. She opened it and began reading it.<p>

**Sawyer: **Hazel meet me in the crows nest at 8:00 am

Hazel checked the time on her phone. It was 7:58 am. _Guess I'm not going on that run anymore. _She thought. _I wonder what Sawyer's up to. _

She got to the crows nest and found Sawyer already there. He was leaning against the edge looking towards Hazel. She climbed up the stairs and up the ladder. "You know I was about to go for a run." Hazel told Sawyer. "Sorry." He said with a laugh. Hazel stood next to him.

"So what did you want?" She asked him.

"Oh nothing." He said. She raised an eyebrow.

"Sawyer." Hazel said sternly. Sawyer sighed heavily. He was caught.

"Okay fine. The truth is Hazel… I thought about you more than Winter when I was away." He told her. _What was he trying to say? _Hazel thought. "And," He started. "Oh gosh this is so embarrassing."

"No, no go ahead." Hazel said. Sawyer turned his back towards her., so she couldn't see his blushing face.

"I like you _more_ than a friend." He blurted out quickly, then held his breath. Hazel smiled then said,

"So do I." That made Sawyer turned around with a confused look on his face.

"What?"

"I liked you too Sawyer." She told him. "You know that one time when that girl from you're class kept talking to you?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was really jealous if you couldn't tell." She said. Sawyer smiled.

"What? I didn't notice." He teased. Hazel pushed him playfully.

"So what now?" She asked. Sawyer put his hands in the air.

"We tell the world!" He shouted. Hazel looked embarrassed.

"Sawyer!" She exclaimed.

"I'm just kidding." He said. "It's a beautiful day, lets go swim with the dolphins!" Sawyer suggested. And so they did. They didn't even think about what they had said earlier. They just enjoyed the moments that were happening right then.

* * *

><p>That night Hazel was laying in her bed with a huge grin on her face. She felt like a weight had been lifted of her shoulders. Hazel was glad that they finally told each other but then she realized, what would happen next? Would they go on a date? How many dates do people go on before they become boyfriend and girlfriend? Did Sawyer even want to be her girlfriend? Hazel would also have to tell her dad all about this eventually. After all these thoughts made her head hurt, she finally snapped. "Ugh, just go to bed Hazel. At least you told him." Hazel said to herself. She turned over on one side and then fell asleep…<p>

_The tears were steaming down her face like a waterfall. She couldn't hold them in. Not when he was standing right there with his luggage and backpack in hand. Why did things like this have to happen?. She was a good person. She loved people, animals, nature. She was a bright happy human being. _

"_I have to go now." The boy said. He too had a steam of tears coming down his face, ever so slowly. _

"_It's not fair!" She screamed as she hugged him tightly. He stroked her shoulder and told her everything was going to be okay, even though he new it wasn't . _

"_I really have to go, my mom is waiting in the car." He said. The boy walked slowly to his car and opened the door._

"_I love you!" The girl shouted. The boy looked out the window of the car and smiled with tears still streaming, then the car drove off. He was gone…_

* * *

><p>"I had a strange dream yesterday." Hazel told her dad the next day on their way to the aquarium.<p>

"Really? What was it about" He asked.

"Well there was this girl and she was saying goodbye to some guy that I'm guessing she liked or something." Hazel explained. "But it was weird, it almost felt real. Like I was the girl."

"Oh, so who would have been the boy?" Clay asked teasingly.

"I don't know dad. It's just a dream." Hazel said, even though she had a feeling it was Sawyer. A very strong feeling in fact. Clay laughed then put his arm around his daughter.

"You know Hazel, we got to have another one of those daddy and Hazel days." He told her.

"I haven't done that since I was eight dad." Hazel reminded him.

"I know, but it doesn't mean we can't do that again. I mean, we could go somewhere to eat and talk about things." He said.

"Okay, okay fine." She agreed. "When do you want to do it?" She asked.

"How about later this afternoon, lunch time?" Clay suggested.

"Sure." She said.

"So," Clay began after they order their food at a local seafood restaurant. "Got any secrets?" He teased. Hazel rolled her eyes at him. "Dad!" She whined.

"Oh come on, you told all kinds of stuff to your mom." He said. Hazel suddenly felt sad.

"Yeah.." She said quietly.

"Oh I'm sorry Hazel. I didn't mean to make you sad." He apologized. "Look you can talk about whatever you want."

"Okay…" Hazel thought for minute. "How many dates did you and mom have before you guys became, you know, boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Wow such a specific question." He said. "Well, we went on eight or nine dates before I officially told her." Clay told her. Hazel was surprised.

"That must have been hard, right?" She asked.

"Oh, I thought it would be, but once I got around to it felt like the easiest thing in the world."

"So how did you do it?"

"Well, the day before, I told her to meet me at our special place. I dressed up in a suit and tie and-" Hazel stopped him and laughed.

"Really dad?"

"Yes really, now let me finish." Clay said. "So I waited five minutes and she finally came. Then I asked her to be my girlfriend." Hazel grinned.

"That's so sweet." Hazel beamed. Clay nodded, but felt a little sad in his heart. Then the waiter finally came over with there food. "Let's eat." Clay said grabbing his fork and knife.

It was a very great day for Hazel.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, that was an okay chapter I guess… You may think it's all happily ever after right? Well… You'll have to wait and see! Byeee. Oh and I'm gonna watch Dolphin Tale ( the first one) again soon! Eeeep I can't wait! Okay bye!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't know why I named this Do you Love Me. I just needed a title. Lol. So, I have lots of great things planned so be waiting!**

**And I don't own ****Dolphin Tale ****or ****Starbucks . ****Oh and thanks, **_**WiseGirl1993**_** for the Starbucks idea!**

* * *

><p>It was a morning Sawyer never felt better in a such long time. He got out of bed with a huge grin on his face and walked over to the bathroom next to his bedroom. He grabbed a comb and brushed his hair to one side. Then Sawyer gave himself two thumbs up in the in the mirror. That day he was ready for school earlier than usual. Even though he hated going, he felt like today was going to be a good day. Nothing and no one would ruin it for him.<p>

Sawyer told his mom he was ready for her to drive him to school. Lorraine had promised him a while back that if he did well in school she wouldn't let him ride the bus. And Sawyer did everything he could so wouldn't have to. Lorraine heard her son and grabbed her car keys from the kitchen counter. She smiled at her son. "Well you got up extra earlier today." Lorraine said. She walked over to him and put a hand up to his forehead. "Are you feeling okay?" She teased. Sawyer jerked away.

"Mom!" He whined. Lorraine laughed then said, "I'm sorry honey. I'm just happy you're early for once."

Sawyer nodded with a side ways smile then put his backpack on his shoulder.

"You _are _going to school right?" She joked.

"Yes mom." Sawyer said a little bit irritated. That was Lorraine's cue that it was time to go.

The ride to Sawyer's high school only took about five minutes. The bus ride would of taken fifteen. When they reached the school's parking lot, Sawyer said goodbye to his mom, got out and shut the car door behind him. "Here we go." Sawyer told himself.

His first class was Algebra 2. It started at 7:30 am, but he had about five minutes till it actually started. That was enough time for him to get to his locker and grab the necessary books he needed for that class. Despite not having the best memory to help him with tests and quizzes, Sawyer remembered his locker combination very well. He had learned a trick from Hazel. Though she never had experience with lockers, it really worked. Sawyer unlatched the lock then opened his locker. There were pictures of Winter and Hope on the door and one of him and Hazel. He put his backpack inside after taking out his binder and algebra text book.

"Sawyer?" He heard a voice call his name. Sawyer turned around to find Susie, a girl he had new before from his Marine biology class he taught. "Hi Susie." He greeted with a smile. Susie stepped closer to him in a friendly way.

"Sawyer. I know you're busy after school, but I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. Maybe we could study or something?" She asked him. Sawyer was surprised.

"Well, that is very nice of you Susie, but I have some things to do." He told her sincerely. He kind of felt bad that he had just turned her down, but he really couldn't hang out with her today. Susie was sad but she did her best to hide it from him. "Oh, that's okay. I had stuff to do anyway." She spun around then walked away to her class.

* * *

><p>Hazel finished her last subject of her home schooling online. She shut her laptop closed and let out a sigh of relief. She loved school, but today she was feeling really anxious and wanted to get done as soon as she could. Hazel thought about what Sawyer was doing. <em>I hope he had a good day.<em> She thought, feeling empathy for him. Since she met him, Sawyer broke out of his shell, but he was still a little bit quiet at school and didn't have a ton of close friends. Hazel's phone buzzed on the table. She reached for it and checked her messages.

_I told Susie I couldn't hang out with her today. And now I feel bad. _Sawyer's text read. Hazel cringed after reading Susie's name.

_What did you tell her? _She typed. One minute later he typed back.

_**Sawyer: **__I said I had stuff to do._

_**Hazel: **__Well you do right? _

_**Sawyer: **__Yeah. of course…_

_**Hazel: **__Then don't feel bad Sawyer If you're busy then your busy. _She only typed that because she was happy that he didn't accept Susie's offer. Hazel wasn't even sure that was the right thing to say. _You finished with school? _She typed again.

**Sawyer: **_Yes. I'll be over there soon._

* * *

><p>Clay was sitting next to the boat house while reading a book and sipping a cup of coffee when he noticed Sawyer walking towards him slowly. He sat down his cup down on the table and motioned his hands for Sawyer to come closer. He sat down hesitantly next to Clay. "Sawyer, we've known each other for a while now, you don't have to be shy around me." Clay told him.<p>

"I know." Sawyer said looking down at his brown shorts. Clay smiled then picked up his book and started reading again. Sawyer looked at him then looked away. Clay noticed his gesture then said, "You need anything Sawyer?" He asked the brown haired teen.

"Uh, yeah. I just wanted to ask you something." Sawyer said. Clay nodded his head waiting for Sawyer to speak. He was hesitant, but Sawyer finally managed to say something.

"I really like your daughter, Clay." He said.

"Yes, I can see that. You two have become great friends." Okay, Clay was not getting what Sawyer was saying. Or maybe he did, but he juts didn't want to admit it.

"Yes we have… but I wanted to know if I could take her out." Sawyer finished. Clay didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Oh. You mean a date right?" Clay asked.

"Yes… but if you don't want me too that's okay-" Sawyer said, but Clay stopped him.

"No, no. It's fine. You go ahead and ask her." Clay told him. They exchanged smiles.

After he got Clay's approval. Sawyer looked for Hazel around the aquarium. " Hazel!" Sawyer said, stopping her from walking ahead. She spun around.

"What?" She asked.

"Do you want to go to Starbucks with me?" He asked.

"You do remember I hate coffee right?" Hazel reminded him. Sawyer felt so dumb. He had completely forgotten.

"Never mind then." He said walking away. Hazel grabbed his arm.

"But I never said I didn't want to go." Hazel said starring at him. Sawyer smiled.

"It's a date then!" He told her. She smiled until she realized what he had just said. _A date?! Sawyer asked me out on a date? _Hazel thought as she watched Sawyer walk away. "Meet you there!" She heard him yell. Hazel went to her boat house to find something for her to wear. Although she could of left what she was wearing on, Hazel felt like she needed to change. She was about to open the door when someone grabbed her arm. Hazel looked to the side surprised to find her dad with a angry expression on his face. "Dad?" Hazel said. Clay folded his arms.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked firmly.

"Huh?" Hazel said very confused.

"You and Sawyer are together, right?" He asked demanding an answer.

"No dad." Hazel told him.

"Where are you two going then?"

"We're just going to Starbucks dad! It's only a few blocks away.! What's your problem?" She said. Clay sighed realizing how harsh he was being. "I'm sorry." He said. "Just go."

Hazel didn't bother to change, Sawyer was probably waiting for her anyway.

* * *

><p>Sawyer sat in a small booth at Starbucks patiently waiting for Hazel. He was nervous and excited at the same time. A few seconds later he saw a blonde haired girl walk in. Sawyer got up and greeted Hazel like he hadn't seen her in days. "Hi." She said. Sawyer noticed the lack of excitement in her voice. They both sat down in the booth Sawyer was sitting at earlier. "What's wrong?" He asked her.<p>

"My dad." She said. "We kind of had a fight."

"Can I ask what it was about?" Sawyer said.

"I don't know. It feels like he doesn't want us together." She told him.

"I'm sure that's not the case." Sawyer said trying to make her look at the situation differently. Hazel looked up at him.

"I hope your right."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. Chapter four. Please review! I love your feedback! :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5! Please read and review :)**

* * *

><p>Hazel paced back and forth as she waited for her dad to come out of the house. She had been meaning to confront him ever since what happened yesterday. Something was obviously bothering her dad and she had to figure it out. "Hazel, what are you doing?" Clay asked his daughter after he opened the door of their house. "Shouldn't you be starting your school work?" He told her.<p>

"Yes dad, but I _need _to talk to you." Hazel said. They both sat down at the small table next to the boat house.

"First, I just want to say how sorry I am for how I acted yesterday" Clay apologized.

"Well that's what I wanted to talk about." She said. "Why did you act that way?" She asked him.

"I don't, I guess I just wasn't ready." He told her. Clay sighed and looked down. Hazel was confused.

"Ready for what?" She asked.

"For you to grow up." He said.

"But dad, I'm still your daughter." She said.

"Yeah but now you got a boyfriend." He said smiling.

"Dad! Sawyer's not my boyfriend." Hazel exclaimed with an embarrassed smile.

"Yet." Clay finished. Hazel smiled then got up to give him a hug.

"Thanks dad." She told him.

"For what?"

"For not staying mad."

"Your welcome." He said hugging her.

* * *

><p>When Sawyer got home from school he went into his house to find his mom and a guy he had never seen before sitting at the kitchen table. Sawyer awkwardly walked in slowly. Lorraine noticed her son coming in and greeted him.<p>

"Oh hey Sawyer, this is Ron. I met him at the park. He's on a business trip here."

Ron smiled at him. "Your mom has told me a lot about you. She says your quite the expert on Marine Biology." Sawyer nodded. "Uh mom, I'll be in my room studying." He told her.

"Okay. Dinner will be ready at five."

Sawyer sat on his bed with a weird expression on his face. Who the heck was that guy and why was he in his house? I mean, his mom did explain why he was here, but didn't she just meet him? Sawyer sighed as he opened his laptop that was sitting on his side table. He began to work on his essay for school. The topic was, what kinds of things influences you in your life? That would be easy for Sawyer. Winter. Winter influenced him in many ways.

Three hours later Sawyer had a full four paged essay and it was five o clock. Lorraine called him from the kitchen for dinner. Sawyer got up and was surprised to find Ron still there. "Mom, what is he doing here?" Sawyer politely whispered, hoping Ron wouldn't hear him. "I invited him to stay for dinner." Lorraine said smiling. Sawyer sat down without saying a word.

"Hey Sawyer, why don't you tell me all about the work you do at the aquarium?" Ron asked him. Sawyer looked at him, then at Lorraine.

"Mom, I'm actually not hungry, can I go to my room?" He asked her. Lorraine looked a little disappointed.

"Fine, go ahead." She told him.

* * *

><p>Hazel and Sawyer were on pool duty, which meant they had to scrub them clean. They each started on their own side of the pool. After about a few minutes of getting in to it, Hazel and Sawyer began talking to each other. "So I talked to my dad." Hazel told him. "Everything's okay now."<p>

"That's great." Sawyer said, looking at her with a grin.

"What's been going on with you?" She asked him as she continued to work.

"My mom met this guy and now he suddenly wants to stay at our house all the time." Sawyer told her. "It's kind of weird." He said. Hazel laughed.

"Hey at least your mom is meeting people. My dad won't even talk to other women besides the one's who work here." She said.

"Hey Sawyer!" They heard a voice say. Sawyer immediately turned his head because his name was being called. It was none other than Susie. _What is she doing here? _Hazel thought.

"How did you get in here?" Hazel asked her. She was trying not to sound angry, but it still came out that way. Susie glared at Hazel.

"Your dad let me in." She said. For some reason Hazel didn't want to be believe her.

"I got to get something, I'll be right back." Sawyer said to girls. Susie smiled at him as he walked past her. Hazel ignored her and began to finish scrubbing the pool.

"Stay away from him." She heard Susie say. Hazel looked up at her.

"I'm sorry what?" Hazel said. Susie walked over to Hazel.

"Stay away from Sawyer, Hazel." Susie said. This time clarifying who the _he_ was.

"Were just doing our job here." Hazel confronted her.

"I meant outside of work." Susie told her.

"And what if I don't?" Hazel asked her with confidence.

"Then I will do this." Susie pushed her with all her strength causing Hazel to fall backwards and hitting her head slightly on the edge of the pool. At that moment, Sawyer walked in.

"What happened?!" He exclaimed. Susie shrugged, and said

"She must of slipped or something." Sawyer looked at her then jumped in the pool to save Hazel.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, all out of breath. Hazel rubbed the back of her head.

"Ow." She said in pain.

"What happened?" He asked, hoping to get a different answer.

"I don't know." Hazel said. "All I remember is that someone was pushing me." She told him. Sawyer thought for a moment then looked to find Susie.

She was gone.

"Let me get your dad, I'll be right back!" He said.

"No! Sawyer don't leave me." Hazel said. She had a feeling Susie would come back.

"It'll just take a second." Sawyer said.

"Okay." She replied. Sawyer got up and ran to find Clay. Hazel sat up and scratched the back of her head looking for any blood. That's when she realized someone was behind her.

"You're still here?" Hazel said to Susie.

"Did you really think I would just push you in the pool and then run off with out apologizing?" Susie said.

"Yes." Hazel said.

"Well you're right." Susie said. She leaned in closer to Hazel. "This was your first warning." She told her.

"You probably, don't want a second." Susie grinned than walked away.

_Should I tell Sawyer about this? _Hazel asked herself. She couldn't believe Susie was actually threatening her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, thanks for reading chapter 5. Sorry it's a little short. Anyway, I really didn't want to make Susie a mean character, but I needed some other conflict to go with the main conflict if the story. So please don't hate me! <strong>

**Oh, and I made this Hazel and Sawyer video if you want to watch it. My channel is "therealmaximan" Or you can search "Hazel and Sawyer How to Save a Life" on Youtube!**

**Ps Do you think I should change the title of this story? I feel like it doesn't fit with the whole I have in my head. idk I guess it doesn't matter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I guess this story is kind of AU since Susie is actually super nice. Beside that I guess there all in character. (I hope) But anyway, thanks for your reviews, they really keep me going. (I know I say that every time but I mean it) My goal is to get to more than 50 reviews, but even if I don't its okay! I don't own ****Dolphin Tale.**

* * *

><p>"So are you <em>sure<em> your head is fine?" Sawyer asked Hazel as they sat in the crow's nest the next morning.

"Yes Sawyer. My dad checked it." She reassured him.

"And you're sure you don't know what happened?" He asked. _Should I tell him Susie did it?_ Hazel thought. She decided not to.

"I think I just slipped or something. Really, I'm fine Sawyer. Don't worry."

"I know, I just care about you." Sawyer said. He felt the cheesiness in his voice, but he didn't care.

"Thank you." She said.

"You, know? I really need to take you on a proper date." He told her.

"And what's your idea of a proper date?" She joked.

"I'll surprise you." Sawyer said grinning.

"Great, and in the mean time you really need to get to school. Does your mom even know your here?" Hazel wondered.

"No." Sawyer said grabbing his backpack, and climbing down the ladder of the nest. "And we're going to keep it that way!" He shouted from below. Hazel shook her head and laughed. "That boy is really something." She said to herself with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Mom, I'm home!" Sawyer called as he came into the house. He threw his backpack on the floor. No one answered. "Mom?" He said again. "I'm in the back!" He heard Lorraine shout. Sawyer opened the back door and found his mom and Ron sitting on lawn chairs in the grass of their backyard. Ron looked up from the newspaper he was reading. "Hello Sawyer." He greeted with a warm smile. Sawyer tried to return the smile. "Hi." He said. Sawyer looked over to Lorraine. "Mom, I need to talk to you." He told her. Lorraine nodded with a smile. She got up from her chair and walked over to her son. Sawyer looked at Ron then at his mom. Lorraine got the message that Sawyer wanted to talk in private. They both stepped in the house. "So what is it honey?" She asked him. Sawyer took a deep breath.<p>

"Mom, I'm taking Hazel on our official first date tonight." Sawyer said. Lorraine smiled then hugged her son.

"Sawyer, I'm so happy for you two." She said, still hugging him. Sawyer grinned from the other end of the hug.

"Thank you mom." He said.

After Lorraine went back outside to Ron, Sawyer realized he still had to tell Hazel where they were going. _Meet me at the seafood restaurant in town 6:00 _He typed into his phone. Sawyer smiled as he pressed send.

* * *

><p>After reading the text, Hazel told her dad about it, then began picking out what she should wear. She asked Phoebe to help her decide. Hazel pulled out a red dress out of her closet and showed it to Phoebe. She shook her head. Hazel tried on ten dresses before she found the right one. A light blue one, with white polka dots. Phoebe smiled at Hazel after she put it on. "You look wonderful." She told hazel.<p>

"Thanks." Hazel said. Phoebe said goodbye to her, then Hazel went to find her dad. "Dad I'm ready to go." She told him. Clay looked at his daughter and smiled. "Wow Hazel, you look beautiful." He told her. Hazel grinned then hugged her dad. She thanked him then they went to the car.

Back at his house, Sawyer was picking out various shirts and pants to wear. He decided on a plain white t-shirt and blue jeans. For his hair, he added some gel and then combed it to the side. After he was satisfied on how he looked, Sawyer told his mom hi was ready to go. Lorraine complimented him on how he looked, then they headed to the car.

Sawyer got to the restaurant before Hazel. That gave him time to find a table and figure out what they would order. Sawyer went inside the restaurant and was greeted by a receptionist. Sawyer told her that he needed a table for two. She nodded, then guided him to the table. The receptionist gave him two menus. Now all Sawyer had to was patiently wait for Hazel to come. _I hope she read my text. _He thought. How embarrassing would that have been if she never showed up. Sawyer laughed at himself. Of course she read his text. Hazel never missed one from him. Suddenly, Sawyer felt nervous, his palms were sweating and his heart was beating

"Hi." He heard Hazel say. Sawyer looked up.

"Hi Hazel…" He said. "Wow, you look amazing."

"Thank you." She said sitting down in front of him.

"So shall we order?" He asked her with a smile.

* * *

><p>They were only a few minutes into their meal, but Sawyer and Hazel were already deep into conversation. Sawyer told her about Ron and how he kept showing up at his house. Hazel was deciding if she should tell him about Susie. After about minutes of back and forth in her mind. She finally decided to. "Sawyer, I really have to tell you something." Hazel said.<p>

"Sure, what is it?" Sawyer said.

"It was actually Susie's fault I fell into the pool. She pushed me." Hazel told him. Sawyer looked at her in disbelief.

"Really? Wow, that's not like her." He said.

"I know." She agreed,. "But people can be surprising."

"Why would she do that in the first place?" He wondered.

"Well she did threaten me." She told him. Sawyer was surprised.

"Do you want me to talk to her for you? I could talk to her." He said.

"No. This is my problem." Hazel said. "And lets not worry about her."

"Your right." Sawyer said. "Let's just enjoy right now."

Hazel and Sawyer exchanged grins, then finished the rest of their meal with smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is a short chapter, but it's just a filler to prepare for the next chapter. Thanks for reading! Oh and I just realized everybody smiles a lot in this story lol.<strong>

**Follow my instagram: hazleandsawyer**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay. So after about a week (sorry) I finally have the courage to post another chapter :/ I know my writing isn't great, but this is practice for me so I can improve in the future. I tried to proof read more this time so I hope it's somewhat better. Other than that I don't own Dolphin Tale**

* * *

><p>Hazel finished her school work early for the day so she could feed Winter and the rest of the dolphins. As she was giving them their meal, she noticed a familiar face walking towards her. It was Jordan, the girl Sawyer introduced to her. <em>Maybe she's a volunteer here.<em>

Hazel smiled, as Jordan approached her. "Hi!" She said, returning a smile to Hazel.

"Hey." Hazel said. "So do you volunteer here now?" She asked. Jordan nodded happily.

"Is that alright?" Jordan asked.

"Yes of course!" Hazel said. "In fact, I need some help feeding the dolphins." Hazel told her.

"But that's your job." She said.

"Yeah, but it's easier with two people." Hazel said as she offered Jordan a bucket of fish and a net. The girls walked over to the edge of the pool.

"So do I just grab some fish in the net and then drop it in the water?" Jordan asked her. Hazel nodded before grabbing her own bucket and net.

"Hey, can I ask your some advice?" Hazel asked Jordan. She was hesitant at first to ask her since she barely knew Jordan, but she needed to talk to someone.

"Well, you asked the right person because it just so happens I'm great with helping people." Jordan said. Hazel felt relieved, maybe Jordan could actually help her.

"There's this girl..." Hazel started.

"And she likes Sawyer?" Jordan interrupted.

"Well yes, but that's not what's bothering me." Hazel told her. "She's been threatening me because I'm around Sawyer all the time."

"Seriously?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah. And I can't decide if I'm afraid, or if I should face her." Hazel said.

"Ooh, I'd just stay away from her. The more you mess with her, the more she's going to want to mess with you." Jordan said. Hazel thought about it for a moment.

"Hmm, I guess your right." Hazel said.

She was not going to let Susie bother her. At least for now.

* * *

><p>Sawyer was in his bedroom trying to read a sports magazine, when really he was thinking. He had lots on his mind, but the one thing that worried Sawyer was Susie. Sawyer had met Susie and she seemed very nice. Why was Susie trying to hurt Hazel? Sawyer shook his head telling his mind that he didn't know why. He then switched his sports magazine to an animal magazine. He hated sports, but his mom bought him a bunch of magazines hoping he would find a love for one. Sawyer random flipped through the pages trying to get his mind of things. He started reading an article about an elephant who was best friends with a dog, when he heard people shuffling into his house. It was Lorraine and Ron and they were talking about something. Curiously, Sawyer hopped off his bed and pressed his ear against his door, trying to make out what they were saying. He heard Ron talking about how he married once before, but he doesn't have any children, and that he lives in Washington. <em>Washington DC?<em> Sawyer thought. _No, Washington state._

Sawyer tried to hear the rest of the conversation but they kept moving farther away. He shrugged, then went back to his bed. Immediately after, someone knocked on his door. Lorraine came in. "Do you want something mom?" Sawyer asked.

"I just wanted to see if you were home." She said. Sawyer nodded.

Before leaving, Lorraine told Sawyer that Ron would be staying for dinner again.

_That was a close one,_ Sawyer sighed.

* * *

><p>Sawyer was not the type of person to plan surprises, people usually planned ones for him. But today, a great idea to surprise Hazel came upon him and he had to do it. And with a little help from her dad, Sawyer could pull it off. He just needed to see if Clay would agree to it first.<p>

Sawyer found Clay in his usual place and he explained his idea to him. Clay gladly agreed to help and they began to set up Sawyer's "secret surprise". In about two hours, everything was all set. Now all Sawyer had to do was send one text to Hazel and hope it would all work out.

_When you find an arrow, read the clues and follow them._ It said.

Hazel was inside the crow's nest when she read the text. At first she was confused, but then when Hazel looked around, she found a red paper arrow stuck to one of the docks. Hazel smiled as she read the clues given.

Hazel followed every clue until it led her to the beach. She didn't notice anything special.

"Is this a joke?" Hazel said aloud.

"Nope." Clay said from behind. Hazel turned around to find her dad.

"Follow me." He said extending out his arm. Hazel took it and let her dad led the way.

Soon, right in front of her was a picnic set for two. Sawyer was standing in front of her wearing a suit and holding flowers. Hazel's mind immediately thought about her dad when he asked her mom to be his girlfriend. Was Sawyer doing the same?

"What is this?" She asked. Sawyer walked over to her.

"What do you think?" He smiled. "It's a picnic on the beach."

"You did all this?" She asked. Sawyer nodded.

"With the help of your dad." Hazel smiled and her dad and gave if a hug. He smiled and thought it was time to leave the two alone.

* * *

><p>"You know," Sawyer said, after their last bite of food. "Having a nice dinner wasn't the reason I planned this surprise." He told her.<p>

"Really? That what was it?" She asked. Sawyer took a deep breath while he stood up. Hazel did the same.

"Hazel, I've wanted to ask you this ever since I got back from the SEA program..." He began. Hazel looked into Sawyer's eyes, eager to hear what he had to say.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" Sawyer asked.

"Uh-" Hazel tried to speak.

"Oh, you don't want to? That's okay." Sawyer said.

"No, no. I've been waiting for you to ask me that." Hazel smiled at him.

"Really?"

"Really."

"So?" Sawyer said, waiting for an official answer. Hazel laughed.

"Yes Sawyer, I'd love to be your girlfriend."

"Really?! Yes!" Sawyer said punching his fist in the air.

They both smiled. It was awkward for a moment until the silence broke as they leaned in for their first kiss. It was short and sweet and it made them smile.

But little did they know, someone was watching them.

* * *

><p><strong>Um so yeah. I hope this is a good chapter. I don't really know if I like it. But whatever. :**


End file.
